Rheese Drabbles
by brightfairylights
Summary: a collection of drabbles for the pairing Connor Rhodes x Sarah Reese. fluff galore with just a sprinkling of angst.
1. 1-10

_(AN: welcome to Rheese drabbles! after reading some of the lovely fics here I thought I would contribute to the wonderful pairing that is Connor and Sarah. since I am a great procrastinator i thought i would do something less daunting before writing a full on multichapter fic lol. i hope you enjoy them, there will be more where this came from if people like them!xx)_

I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO MED, IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS.

(all unrelated unless specified)

1\. Joke

It's become tradition for him to find her before his first surgery of the day and tell her a knock knock joke. Ever since she told him in passing one day during her first year as a psychology resident that she hated jokes of all kinds and never understood why people found them funny he had made it his sole mission to try and make her laugh with what she considered to be the worst jokes in existence. It was quite unbelievable that in three years he had managed to never use the same one twice, which was something to be proud of quite honestly. She had remained true to her word of never laughing at his god-awful sense if humor but every time she saw his adorable and determined face she couldn't help smiling.

2\. Soft

She's surprised at how soft his hair is. She loves running her finger through it when they kiss because he'll make this small noise in his throat and pull her impossibly close, their bodies intertwining in the most beautiful of ways. And when he comes home after a long day at the hospital with bags under his eyes and tense shoulder she'll join him on the sofa and massage his scalp to help him relax. He'll close his eyes and sigh contentedly and it's at this moment when she realises she has everything she could possibly want in this world.

3\. Car

They're driving back from a party at Molly's when they have their first big argument. She doesn't even remember how it started but now they're sitting in stony silence, Connor gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are pale and she's glaring out the window trying to make sense of it all. When he drops her off at her apartment they still haven't spoken and she slams the car door shut in anger because what they have is _amazing_ and _wonderful_ and she doesn't know what to do with this fear in her chest that they're never going to be the same after this.

4\. Translate

Sometimes she forgets that he can speak a language other than English. It takes her by surprise when patients come in speaking rapid Spanish and he is able to sooth them with his calming voice. She wishes she could understand what he says to them but she was never very good at language in school and honestly her head is so filled to the brim with medical knowledge that she's worried if she puts anything else in she'll go insane. After he finds out how much it bothers her that she has no clue what he's saying he starts to speak it more, trying to wind her up. Most of the time she'll glare at him and have April translate later (which, if you ask April, is getting incredibly annoying). Then one warm Saturday evening they're sitting out on his balcony sharing a bottle of wine and he looks her in the eyes and says, "te amo". She doesn't need anyone to translate that for her which is probaby a good thing because April is sick and tired of listening to Connor's constant Spanish rambling about how Sarah is the light of his life.

5\. Mail

It's always a bit of a surprise when she finds mail addressed to him arriving at her-their-apartment. In the three weeks it's been since he properly moved in she's tried to figure out why exactly he likes her small and not-very-roomy flat over his penthouse apartment overlooking the city. When she actually plucks up the courage to ask him he gives her that heart-stopping smile of his and says, "home is where the heart is, and my heart belongs to you.", she's too busy trying to stop her tears from falling to care about how cheesy he sounds.

6\. Owe

Normally she isn't a betting woman but the moment she finds out there's stakes on what Halstead and Nina's baby will be called she knows she has to at least try once. She goes with the name "Lucas" because she can remember Nina saying how much she liked that name when they had met for coffee a few weeks ago. She's pleased that nobody else has gone with it and she has a feeling she'll be at least fifty dollars richer at the end of the week but there's something in the handsome Dr. Rhodes' smirk that makes her uneasy. Three days later and Jeremy David Halstead is born and the dark haired cardiothoracic surgeon comes up to her and says, "I believe you owe me ten dollars, Dr. Reese. Or how about I buy you a coffee to make up for your terrible loss."

7\. Hotdog

The dog is probably the cutest thing she has ever seen in her life. It's small, it's fur the colour you get when you mix ketchup with mustard, and he kind of looks like he's stuck his paw in an electric socket. The little sign on his kennel door says he was one of six puppies found dumped on the side of the road. He's the last one left and he looked so sad and lonely until she bent down to say hello. Connor is laughing behind her at how excited the little puppy looks and the look of utter happiness on Sarah's face. One hour later and they're leaving the shelter with the mongrel trotting along beside them, looking like he's the luckiest dog in the world. "We're calling him Hotdog," Sarah says determinedly and Connor just smiles and watches as his girlfriend starts telling Hotdog all about the park they live next to.

8\. Hands

She bites her nails. It's a habit that she has tried to kick many times but only got worse when she entered med school. Now it's nearly impossible to find her without a fingernail in her mouth. She knows it's disgusting and she does really wish she could stop but it's just so difficult. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she's sitting in the break room reading when someone grabs her hand and gently pulls it away from her mouth. When she looks up with wide eyes she sees it's him and he's inspecting her fingers like they're the most interesting thing in the world. A few moments later he intertwines their fingers and says, "you aren't getting this back until you stop biting your fingernails, Sarah." Now they're holding hands and forget about her fingernails she's just trying to stop her heart from beating so loudly.

9\. Cheerful

He's always so cheerful in the mornings. The alarm will go off at quarter to six and he will roll out of bed (letting in all the cold air) and be straight in the kitchen making coffee and frying up some eggs for breakfast. By the time she has managed to remove herself from the folds of the mattress (it was never the same without him to curl up next to) he's got plates on the table and he's kissing her on the cheek while handing her a mug of coffee with two sugars and no milk. She wonders how he puts up with her less-than-happy attitude before the double-digit hours but before she gets the chance to say anything he's telling her he loves her and that's all the reassurance she needs.

10\. Embarrass

She loves being the embarrassing mom. After years of thinking motherhood was never going to be for her, the moment they found out they were going to have a little boy she was over the moon. It was like a bolt of maternal lightning had hit her and she couldn't wait until little baby Rhodes was in the big wide world. When he was born she realised how much she had been missing out on. And she was going to make up for lost time by being as annoying as she possibly could. So when Daniel brings home his first girlfriend she can't help clapping and getting out the baby photos while her little boy (who isn't so little anymore) looks on in horror and Connor just tries not to burst out laughing.


	2. 11-20

_(AN: thank you so much to everyone that has shown support! it means so much to me that you like it! i forgot to mention that these are basically all AU, but most kind of stay to the same plot lines from the series. Hope you enjoyxx)_

I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO MED, IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS.

11\. Green

Dr. Robin Charles is very nice and friendly. A little too friendly and nice. Sarah watches as the epidemiologist puts a hand on Connor's arm, laughing sweetly at something he had just said. She knows that Connor will never look at Robin the way Robin looks at him, with a glint in her eyes that says things too suggestive to say aloud. Sarah has had plenty of experience dealing with the many women and few men that had thrown themselves at her handsome doctor boyfriend but she's never felt this horrible tug in her gut before. As Maggie passes her on the way to one of the treatment rooms she notices Sarah's glare and shakes her head. "Green doesn't look good on you, Reese," she says.

12\. Jam

One of the first things he told her when they got together was that he had a great passion for doughnuts. There was a shop just a block from his apartment that he liked to go to when he had free time and he admitted that the entire staff knew him on a first name basis since he went there so much. She found it quite puzzling because she'd never had much of a sweet tooth and the sugary confectionary was just a little too much for her to stomach. Yet fast forward two years and he's coming home with a box of Jam-Supremes because apparently that's all she craves when she's pregnant. He's quite sad about it really, because she never leaves any for him.

13\. Guidance

They first meet when there's a poor man lying in a stretcher with a chandelier on top of him. She's struggling to get her bearings because there's so much blood and Dr. Zanetti is yelling at her in a massively condescending way and all of this is stressing Sarah out too much. She's frozen to the spot and she starts to wish she had become an office worker like her mother wanted but suddenly he's there and he's all calm and collected and speaking to her in a even, serious tone. She doesn't even know his name but she has this feeling that it'll all be okay when he looks at her with those piercing eyes.

14\. Nervous

He's worked with her a few times before and he knows she has everything it takes to be an excellent doctor. That's why as the next patient rolls in he tells her to take the lead. Her eyes get all wide and he can see fear in her expression but before she can protest there's a woman in from of them with a gunshot wound to the leg who needs treatment immediately. For a moment he's worried she's going to clam up at the sudden responsibility but then she shakes herself out of it and starts giving commands to the waiting nurses.

15\. Cold

Chicago is covered in a blanket of white snow and it looks beautiful but it's so cold her toes feel like they're going to fall off. She blames Connor because he's into going for a run on Sunday mornings and has somehow managed to drag her along with him, so instead of being curled up in her warm bed with a delicious coffee she's panting and freezing and her legs feel like lead. He looks perfect as always though, jogging next to her in his sleek running gear and it looks like he still has a whole bunch of energy. She looks the complete opposite, with her old trainers and mismatched outfit she had only just thrown together that morning in a groggy half-asleep daze. He loves it when she comes with him though and that's enough to make her carry on. That and the fact he's promised her a foot massage later.

16\. Family (1 of 3)

Cornelius Rhodes had always imagined his son marrying a rich and beautiful woman who would be the image of a perfect housewife. So it was a shock when he brought home a young woman with frizzy hair and the title of Doctor who seemed very quiet and reserved. Cornelius honestly couldn't believe it -his son's previous girlfriends had all been of supermodel material and this woman was so...normal looking. But the moment she opened her mouth and started speaking he knew exactly why his son looked at her like she was the most important part of his life, and he felt a little guilty for doubting the young Sarah Reese in the first place.

17\. Family (2 of 3)

She was intrigued by the girl that had stolen her brother's heart. He had brought her to the store a few times and they had spoken but Sarah had never seemed very engaging, letting Connor take over most of the conversation, which bothered Claire. It was a very particular type of girl that deserved her brother and she wasn't sure Sarah was it. Until one day she's folding ties (sometimes she questions her decision to run the family business, folding ties it not something she ever thought she would do for a living) and Sarah comes into the store alone and asks if she's free to go to lunch at this little cafe she and Connor love. Fast forward a few hours and they're laughing about Connor's idiotic childhood escapades and Claire has a feeling she's going to get the sister she wanted after all.

18\. Family (3 of 3)

He knew she was scared. The moment he asked if she wanted to meet his family she looked like a deer in headlights so that was enough to make him aware of how freaked out she was. The entire car ride to his father's house she was trying to calm herself down and when they reached the front door part of him thought she was going to hightail it back home. But she took a deep breath and knocked on the door with such confidence all doubts in his mind were erased. When Claire texted him a few months later to tell him that if he ever broke up with Sarah she would strangle him with a tie he knew that Sarah Reese had become a member of the Rhodes family...all she needed was the name.

19\. Toys

"You can't get him a toy stethoscope he might choke himself!"  
They're in one of the big retail toy shops trying to find a present for Timmy Halstead's third birthday and Sarah can honestly say she's never done anything so difficult in her entire life. Connor keeps looking at the building blocks and Nerf guns and she giggles to herself because he keeps getting distracted and it's kind of like taking eight year old Owen Manning shopping. As she drags him toward the action man dolls she notices a yellow crib on sale and thinks _maybe it's time._

20\. Unicorn

She had been afraid of the dark for as long as she could remember. The inky black surrounding her had always made her feel like she was suffocating so she had invested in a cute little unicorn nightlight that somehow banished the demons away. Most of the time she completely forgot it was there, but the first time Connor spends the night she's freaking out because she can't sleep without it on but she doesn't want to be the childish girlfriend with a night light so she puts it away in her drawer and tires not to think about it. Yet when they're lying in bed she can't take it anymore and it all comes out. Instead of scoffing like she thought he would he tells her he's relived because the dark always freaked him out too, so he helps her dig the nightlight out of her drawer and plug it back in before pulling her into a hug she never wants to end.


	3. 21-30

_(AN: thank you so much for everyone that has followed this little fic! i really appreciate it. And thank you to the people reviewed! you guys are awesome. enjoyxx)_

I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO MED, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING RELATED.

(i guess you could say no. 21 and no. 28 were kind of related. I'll let you decide for yourselves.)

21\. Taken

He had always prided himself on his ability to separate his personal life from his work. You had to do that to be a good doctor-emotions couldn't rule your decisions and he knew that. Yet every time Sarah Reese was in the room his brain didn't seem to listen to itself. She was beautiful and smart and if there was anybody in the hospital he trusted more than himself it would be her. So _of course_ her smile had his heart beating faster and _of course_ every time she was close he wanted to pull her into his embrace and _of course_ a girl that amazing was taken because angels like her were a dime a dozen in a world like the one he lived in.

22\. Food

They often meet at the food truck outside Med, him ordering a BLT with extra L and T and her getting a garden salad. Their paths don't normally cross while they're working so they take the time in the line to catch up. She never thought that they would get along as well as they do, being from completely different worlds, yet she finds herself telling him things she wouldn't tell anybody else during the seven minutes they spend together.

23\. Toothbrush

He has a toothbrush at her apartment. He doesn't remember when he left it there but whenever he stays the night it's in the little cup by the sink along with hers. Sometimes he'll tear his apartment apart searching for his lab coat only to find out later it's hanging in her closet. Often times he doesn't even go to his own place and come Monday he'll realise he's spent an entire week at her apartment. Soon his home doesn't feel like home anymore and he realises it's because home is wherever Sarah Reese is.

24\. Bake

He wishes he had just picked a cake up at the supermarket. He really does. He may be able to do a coronary bypass but baking is about five thousand times more difficult and he seriously can't imagine how some people do it for a living. But it's Sarah's birthday and he was stupid enough to think that he would be able to bake her a cake despite never having touched a cookbook before in his life. There are so many dishes he can't even find the counter and the flour may have accidentally fallen onto the floor while he was trying to measure it out. Okay and the oven probably needs a good clean because there's cake mixture all over it. And there might possibly be a burnt apron in the sink (maybe testing the matches to make sure they worked wasn't such a good idea after all). He hasn't even started to clean up when she comes home and promptly bursts into laughter that lasts nearly ten minutes straight.

25\. Strong

Sometimes she regrets her decision to become a psychologist. It wasn't as easy as Dr. Charles made it look. Listening to people's problems over and over again, trying to comfort them when they were struggling, trying to calm them down when they had fits of anger or grief... She was so _tired_ and _drained_. Her mind constantly replayed each conversation over and over again, trying to find anything she had missed. She would wake up in the middle of the night in tears because it was all just _too much_ sometimes. Before he moved in she could never fall back asleep and would lie awake trying to distract herself but now when she's struggling his arms are always there and she finally know that it's _okay_ to not be strong all the time.

26\. Flower

He calls her _sunflower._ The first time it happens they're lying in bed and she's wearing his Chicago Cubs t-shirt, arms wrapped around him tight. The second time it happens it's when he kisses her goodbye in the morning. The seventeenth time it happens she's sick and lying on the sofa with a carton of ice cream. The one-hundred and twenty third time it happens they're trying to put up paintings in their new home. The five-hundred and sixty eighth time it happens he's on one knee asking her to be his wife.

27\. First

It's Maggie that notices something is wrong first. Sarah has been trying to keep her emotions in check because she knows that her work is separate from her personal life but it's just _so hard_ when he's there in the elevator, the cafeteria, the hallways, he seems to appear in every room she occupies. So Maggie pulls her aside and asks her what's wrong and then the tears she's been trying to hold in for so long are streaming down her cheeks and she's sobbing and telling the mother hen of the ED how broken her heart is.

28\. Linger

She can feel his eyes on her whenever she's in a room with him yet whenever she glances his way he's always looking in the other direction. She wonders if she's just going crazy, if she's just imagining it all. She knows she shouldn't think about what it would be like dating the famous Dr. Rhodes, especially since she's perfectly happy with Joey, but she can't really help it. He's so distracting and it's so tempting to just give it a go but she's been the good girl her entire life and she can't stop now, so she squashes the feelings inside. But that doesn't seem to help the fact her heart flutters every time he's close.

29\. Name

It takes her a while to get used to calling herself _Dr. Rhodes._ Even though he said she didn't have to take his last name she wanted to, because she was a Rhodes and she loved it and wanted everyone to know it. Whenever she says it a smile is brought to her face and now when they work cases together they are the _Drs. Rhodes._ She never thought just a simple name would make her feel so giddy but it does and she wouldn't change it for the world.

30\. Scary

It's Halloween and he's dressed up in a cape and has these annoying fake vampire teeth that make him sound like he has a lisp. Had you asked him ten years ago, he never would have guessed that he would be trick or treating in his thirties. Yet here he was, carrying a four year old princess on his shoulders, watching a seven year old Spiderman run around with a bag of candy, and holding hands with the most stunning witch he's ever seen in his entire life.


End file.
